warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Mohnfrost
Über mich Hallo ich bin Mohnfrost und wünsche dir viel spaß auf meiner Seite. Lieblingscharacter und Hasscharakter Also wenn du mich fragen willst wer mein Lieblingscharacter ist dann bist du hier richtig. Mein Lieblingscharacter ist Feuerstern frag mich nicht warum! Ich mag ihn einfach! Und du brauchst mir nicht sagen: Du sollst ihn nicht mögen.Ich werde ihn mögen! Und wenn du ihn nicht magst,dann ist mir auch egal! Und wenn du wissen willst wer mein Hasscharakter ist,dann bist du auch hier richtig. Mein Hasscharakter ist Sandsturm! Ich hasse sie! Und du brauchst mir nicht sagen: Du sollst sie mögen.Ich mag sie einfach nicht! Sie wíll doch nur die beste sein und fertig! Und wenn du sie magst,dann ist mir auch egal! Geschichten Geschichten in Arbeit: Die Reise der Vier Das Herz des starken Feuers Die Wildnis Feuerjunges Schicksal Die große Reise Blatt und Feuer Verlorene Familie Die Kampf spiele Goldscheins Bestimmung Herbstschwinges Entscheidung Die Naurclans-ein Clan-Katzen brechen das GdK: Rosenclan Die Naturclans-ein Clan-20 Katzen von denen man wenig weis: Rosenclan Geschichten die ich noch schreiben muss: ''' Traumschwinges Bestimmung Glanzfeder und Wolfsseele Kamillenblatt erzählt Schneenacht aus Warrior cats erzählt Blausee erzählt Eulenkralle erzählt Nebelherz erzählt Silberstern erzählt Graupelz erzählt Schneepelz erzählt Tigerfrost erzählt Eichenschweif erzählt Himmelscheins Geschichte Tupfenherz Geschichte Wolfkralles Geschichte Distelsterns Geschichte Fleckenpelz Geschichte Schimmerherz Geschichte Blütenregens Geschichte '''Ferttig gestellt Die Rache des Blutclan FF (by Mohnfrost) Hamsat erzählt: Alles nur meine Schuld Mondherz' traurige Geschichte Jazeera fragt sich: Warum? Blaubeerpfotes Geheimnis Remain FF (by Mohnfrost) Stern und Sonne (1) Stern und Sonne (2) Mooszahn erzählt Lisas Tod Prophezeiungen Hier sind meine ganzen Prophezeiungen aufgelistet.Wie sie heißen und erklärt was sie bedeuten: Prophezeiungen/Mohnfrost Hierachien Hier sind alle Hierachien von meinen Geschichte: Hierachien/Mohnfrost Bilder Hier sind alle meine Bilder für meine Charaktere und Cover: Bilder/Mohnfrost Umfragen Hier sind alle meine Umfragen: Umfragen! Meine Lieblingssongs Unfaitful Mr.Brightside You belong with me Me True light Listen to your heart this is my Kingdom come just like a pill a light that never comes it was only just a dream I am a soldier Cool Kids When im gone geiles Leben Meine Freunde Nini-Nom-du machst die schönsten Bilder,du bist nett und für mich bist du eine beste Freundin. Leopardenschwinge-du bist manchmal verrückt,aber auch eine gute Freundin.Wir schreiben zusammen eine Story und sind beste Freunde. Wolkentäntzer-du bist voll nett und ich mag dich voll.Du bist für mich nur eine beste Freundin. Tarumschwinge-du warst meine Mentorin im originalem Warrior cats wiki und hast mir alles super erklärt.Ich mag dich voll du bist einfach nett.Du bist für mich ne beste Freundin. Broncekralle-du bist nett und lustig.Außerdem hast du mir eine Geschichte gewidmet und willst mit mir eine kurzgeschichte schreiben. Smiley-du bist sehr nett.Du hast mir einen sehr schönen Siggi gemacht und auch als Neujahrs-Geschenk. Sonnenregen-du bist so nett eh.Du sagst immer,dass meine Geschichten toll wären oder meine Bilder schön oder süß. Blaufrost-du bist eine gute Freundin du schreibst mit mir eine Story und bist sehr nett. Leafpool007-du bist nett wir kennen uns schon seit dem originalem Warrior cats wiki.Wir wollen zusammen eine Story schreiben was ich sehr schön finde. Schattenkämpfer-du bist vielleicht manchmal,also nicht böse gemint,aber nervig,aber dennoch ein guter Freund(Denkt nicht,dass ich in ihm verliebt bin!) Schneefrost-du bist voll nett und du beruhigst mich immer :) Wer mit mir befreundet sein will.Dann müsst ihr nur in meine Diskussions Seite schreiben ob wir Freunde sein wollen. Spitznamen *Mohn-von manchen,aber nicht selten,sondern oft *Poppy-von jedem eigentlich *Mohny-ich denke ich wurde nur einmal von Broncekralle so genannt *Moin-sehr selten von manchen *Frost-also so hat mich noch niemand genannt,obowohl man mich so auch nennen darf *Frosty-so nennt mich Krähenschweif *Mony-nur von Nussfrost *Rotblume-auch nur von Nussfrost Fakten über mich 1.) Ich bin einé feuerrote Kätzin 2.) Ich wünsche mit ein Warrior cats Zimmer 3.) Wäre ich eine Katze in Warrior cats,dann wäre ich gerne Feuerstern 4.) Ich würde gerne einmal Katzenfutter essen und Beute 5.) Ich bin ein bisschen taub und habe Federalergie 6.) Ich kann nicht schwimmen und habe angst vor Wasser 7.) Ich bin eine Ausländerin und komme aus Tschetschenien! 8.) Mein Lieblingsfach ist nur Musik. 9.) Ich tanze gerne und gut. 10.) Mein Lieblingslied heist: Feliz navidad 11.) Ich würde gerne Kasiera heißen 12.) Wenn ich Katzen als Haustiere hätte,hätte ich sie Sorrel,Bramble oder Star und so weiter genannt 13.) Ich habe einen Freund,der mich über alles liebt! 14.) Ich hasse küssen! 15.) Ich heiße Jazeera (Sprich: Schasiera) 16.) Ich kann schlecht Deutsch 17.) Ich schreibe schlecht Geschichten 18.) Am besten kann ich lesen,singen und tanzen 19.) Ich hab einen Arabischen namen 20.) Ich wurde einmal von einem Mädchen gemobbt 21.) Ich bin schlau,klug,nett,freundlich,lieb und kann auch manchmal sauer werden und ausflippen. 22.) Ich kann manchmal die Gedanken von anderen Menschen lesen 23.) Ich liebe Geschichten! 24.) Ich hab einen Hund in Tschetschenien: Jack 25.) Ich hatte noch eine Hündin in Tschetschenien: Jank 26.) Ich lerne English,Französisch und Japanisch 27.) Ich liebe viele Songs: Listen to your Heart,Unfaithful,You belong with me,Mr.Brightside und so weiter 28.) Ich wurde von meinen Eltern nach einer Insel benannt,die Jazeera heißt 29.) Ich habe ein erfundenes lied und singe es immer,es heißt: Schuby Schuade 30.) Ich kann am Computer schreiben ohne auf die Tastatur zu schauen 31.) Ich labere zu viel 32.) Ich lache viel. 33.) Manchmal erinnere ich mich an etwas witziges und muss tot lachen.Dabei guken mich meine Eltern oder die Kinder aus meiner Klasse blöd an. 34.) In meiner Klasse werde ich von niemanden gemocht,was mir,aber eh egal ist.Ich habe hier Freunde. 35.) Ich denke,dass die Mädchen in meiner Klasse nur neidisch auf mich sind,weil ich die hübscheste und die beste in meiner Klasse bin. 36.) Außerdem bin ich in meiner Klasse so wie eine Angeberin. 37.) Wenn eine zu mir sagt,dass ich dumm bin oder wenn mich jemand nervt,dann fliep ich aus und schrei so laut ich kann: HALT DIE FRESSE. 38.) Warrior cats war am anfang nichts für mich.Ich sagte: "Das ist doch sicher nichts.".Doch,als ich endlich mal Warrior cats geschaut habe war ich ein echter Warrior cats fan. Hier habe ich Fakten über meine Charaktere,Clans und Bücher: Fakten über meine Charaktere,Clans und bücher Warum nur Mohnfrost? Nun ja ich weiß selbst auch nicht warum ich den Benutzernamen genommen habe.Es wäre möglich den Namen Traumfell zu nehmen,weil er mir sehr gut gefällt oder Moosschweif gefällt mir auch sehr gut und Mohnschweif,ABER ich brauche keinen zweiten Account ich werde immer Mohnfrost bleiben und sein. Hier stelle ich mich kurz als Mensch und als Katze vor: Vorstellen/Mohnfrost Danke Danke das du auf meiner Seite warst vielleicht sehen wir uns mal im chat möge der sterneclan bei dir sein. Kategorie:Benutzer